Friend or Foe?
by Unicorpse the Reaver
Summary: Following the events of the final episode. A mysterious gothic teenager has arrived on the scene. He poses several threats to the gang in his knowledge of their adventures. How does he know everything about them and Lyoko? What does he want? Please R&R!


Quick reminder: I don't own "Code: Lyoko," or anything directly involved with the show, I'm just a teenager who liked it and would like to contribute a fanfic. So sue me. Wait. No. Please don't. I have no money.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGER  
  
The lively dorm room at Cadick Junior High was inhabited by four kids. Odd was a spiky-blonde music lover fully dressed in purple, with a purple spot in his hair. He lived for his adventures in the Lyoko world, loving thrills and tough battles.  
From his squatting position on the floor, he smiled up at Ulrich, who was sitting on the bed next to him. Ulrich was a brown-haired boy with a stern look embedded into his facial features. The serious one out of the two, Ulrich chose a green vest over a gray shirt, with green jeans. Athletically adept, he had taken up the sport of Soccer and was the school's secret weapon in tournaments.  
Ulrich chuckled at him weakly.  
"Yeah, that last one was close," he replied, almost indifferently.  
The girl sitting beside him nodded. Yumi was a gothic Japanese girl, with black hair down almost to her shoulders. Her short black top exposed her stomach, leaving her belly button open. Her black jeans, however, stretched to her black sneakers.  
Intellectual in nature, she was cold on the outside but warm to her friends. She possessed a keen mind, and as the oldest of the group she was one of the first to notice when things went wrong.  
To her right, sitting in a revolving chair, was Jeremy. Jeremy was the youngest, slightly younger than Ulrich or Odd. Jeremy possessed blonde hair, although not spiky like Odd's. He wore a light blue shirt over khaki jeans and blue sneakers. His black-rimmed glasses shined in the light from the open window.  
Jeremy was the smart one. He operated the intense computer in the old factory by the school. A genius, he was the first human to successfully 'materialize' digital data.  
That data happened to be his best friend and the final member of the group, Aelita.  
Aelita's face was on the monitor in front of him. She looked to be Jeremy's age. Her pinkish-reddish hair was in a tomboy hairstyle. She wore a one-piece, fitted, light-yellow costume. Over it, she wore a red vest and red skirt. Red bands randomly striped her legs, which ended with red boots.  
  
Aelita was Jeremy's digital counterpart. She was as adept with computers and scientific data as her human friend. She was also the only one who could shut down XANA's activated towers whenever he launched an attack.  
The four kids and their computerized friend were joking about the latest attack by the homicidal, powerful, unseen force known only as XANA. He plotted relentlessly to put an end to them all, to pave the way to global destruction. But they always stopped his plans in time to thwart him.  
"So, how about we celebrate that last victory, huh guys," Jeremy cried out as he withdrew four cold sodas.  
His friends gratefully accepted. They all popped the tops as they clinked their cans together.  
"What are those?" Aelita asked curiosly.  
"It's called a 'soda', Aelita," Jeremy relied. "It's a drink full of sugar for energy. Plus, it tastes great too."  
"Ohhh..." She smiled.  
Ulrich glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"Oh no...we're going to be late for class again," he sighed. He really didn't want to be tardy again.  
"Is it that time already? Well, darn." Odd replied glumly.  
Everyone sat up and began to leave. Jeremy shifted up and began to turn off the computer.  
"I'll catch you later, Aelita."  
"Goodbye, Jeremy."  
  
Yumi sat down in her desk in the classroom. That one was close, too...she thought to herself. Her mind wandered to the attack the day before. XANA had taken control of several missiles and fired them at their factory.  
  
The teacher jarred her thoughts with an announcement.  
"I'd like to introduce a new student today...he's kind of shy, so let's all be nice to him."  
The boy scowled at her. He looked anything but shy.  
"Hey, I'm not some little kid, I don't need people to make me feel welcome," he growled.  
"Excuse me? And take off that trenchcoat!" The teacher sputtered.  
His eyes darted away as he snorted.  
Yumi, finally awakening fully from her thoughts, focused on the boy just in time to be amazed.  
He had pulled a set of keys from a pocket to undo the locks that kept his neck-to-shin trenchcoat shut. As he opened the last one, he snapped the coat off to reveal his clothing.  
He stood just as tall as Yumi. His dark reddish-brownish hair was spiky. He wore a black shirt over loose black jeans. His shirt portrayed a skeletal dragon, while countless chains and cargo pockets wrapped around his jeans. A pendant hung around his neck, a metal dragon's claw clutching a colorful glass marble on a metal chain. His skin tone was slightly pale, but his eyes were what attracted Yumi's attention the most. They were bright green, and piercing.  
"His name is Tobias," the instructor told his class.  
Tobias, as he was called, was scanning the rows for something. His eyes brushed past ever face as he took in every face, obviously disliking what he was seeing.  
His eyes finally caught Yumi's, and they both stared into each other. Something seemed to pass between them.  
"I'm going to sit you over here, near Sissy, so if you would kindly—"  
"I would like very much to sit in a more comfortable place, like near this girl here," Tobias interrupted as he pointed to the empty desk shoved next to Yumi.  
"Uh, well...okay then, if that helps any..." the teacher agreed as he motioned for him to take his seat.  
Tobias stepped to the desk and stopped, staring down at Yumi. Yumi didn't seem to like the attention, so she glanced away. Tobias sat down, handing her a note.  
"Wha...?" She started, realizing that he had written her name on the front.  
"How does he even know my name, or who I am...?" she whispered.  
"Did you say something?" Tobias spared her an innocent look.  
"Uh, no, nothing."  
  
As Yumi's curiosity began to overtake her, she stopped paying attention and decided to open her note. It was scribbled in what she knew to be Tobias's handwriting, due to the notes he was taking.  
  
Yumi Ishiyama,  
  
I know who you are. I know who Jeremy is. I know who Ulrich and Odd are. I know who Sissy, Herb, Nicholas, Jim, and Emily are. I know that you live outside the school and that Odd and Ulrich share their own room. I know that Jeremy has his own room, with a computer.  
  
I know who Aelita is.  
  
I know what Lyoko is. I know that Odd, Ulrich, and you use the computer in the factory to go there to fight the one known as XANA. I know that Jeremy operates the computer and that you escort Aelita to the towers to deactivate them and stop his attacks.  
  
Show this to the others.  
  
Signed, Tobias Black  
  
Yumi gasped in horror, and stared at her deskmate with an open mouth. He didn't notice. He was busy scribbling a mathematical formula.  
  
As everyone got up to leave class, she grabbed his arm as he began to depart.  
"I read your little note," she hissed.  
"I can tell..." he replied apathetically.  
"Do you think this is some kind of joke? What do you want?"  
Tobias smirked. "Just follow the directions. I mean no harm."  
"Right. You must be under XANA's control." She snarled. Her grip on his arm tightened.  
"Lay off, Yumi." He glared as he twisted his arm out of her grip easily, catching her offguard. "I'm no trick of XANA's."  
"Then why leave me some cryptic stalker note?" she replied with cold eyes.  
"To give you the message that I'm not playing around."  
He stepped away to reclaim his jacket.  
"Oh, Yumi? You'll be seeing more of me." With that, he was gone.  
Yumi fled after him after gathering her things.  
"Hey, come back, you coward!"  
She glanced in all directions. He was gone.  
She stared down at her note, crumpled in her hands.  
Sighing, she bowed her head for a moment. She soon walked over to the bench where she met the others.  
  
(So, this is a lot better than the last, unfinished one, isn't it? This boy will have a big impact on the Lyoko universe. Who is he? Where did he come from? What does he want? Whose side is he on, anyway? The answers will come quickly, so R&R!) 


End file.
